Sorpresas
by Hikari Andrea
Summary: A Kouji nunca le han gustado las sorpresas, pero eso puede cambiar despues de este peculiar cumpleaños. ONE-SHOOT KouKou.


**SORPRESAS**

-¡Sorpresa!

En definitiva, odio las sorpresas…

Espero no me tomen por amargado, y si lo hacen, en realidad no me interesa, pero es cierto, las sorpresas nunca han sido de mi agrado.

**FLASHBACK**

-¡Corre hermano!-me apresuró Kouichi de nuevo

-Ya te escuche, voy lo mas rápido que puedo-contesté

-¡Vamos! Tu escuchaste a Takuya, dijo que era una urgencia..-me recordó

-Si, si lo se..-dije despreocupado

-Tanto que ni recordó que dia es hoy ¿Cierto?-pregunté

-Si, pero tu sabes bien que el fuerte de Takuya no es precisamente pensar..

-¡Que cruel eres Kouji!-me acuso riendo

Lo contemple, su sonrisa era tan bella, se que somos gemelos por lo que me pregunto si mi sonrisa será asi, tan contagiosa, tan luminosa, tan especial… por supuesto que no, es solo suya, yo jamás podría sonreir asi…

-¡Vamos! Mientras mas rápido lleguemos con Takuya mas rápido sabremos de que se trata la urgencia-dijo tomando mi mano, sin evitarlo trague saliva y antes de darme cuenta ambos corriamos a toda velocidad

Al llegar a casa de Takuya toque el timbre y trate de recuperar el aliento, ese hermano mio si que corria..

-¡Kouji, Kouichi, pasen!

Sin preguntar nos adentramos al hogar de nuestro amigo que por azares del destino estaba totalmente en la oscuridad

-¿Hola?-balbuceó Kouchi timido

-¡SORPRESA!

¡Fantastico!.. una fiesta sorpresa, solo por un bendito cumpleaños. Detesto las fiestas, y mas si son por mi…

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Y heme aquí. Parado en medio de una fiesta por mi, con gente del colegio con la que jamás cruce una palabra, pero aquí estaban, probablemente por el pastel y la comida gratis ¡O Que se yo!

-¡Hey Kouji! ¿Esa no te la esperabas verdad?-preguntó Takuya guiñándome el ojo

-¡Vaya que no!-exclame tratando de no sonar muy hostil

-Cielos, diviértete un poco ¿No? Mira a Kouichi, la pasa genial..

-Si, creo que no soy tan sociable como el, o como tu..

-¡Tonterias!

-¡Kouji! Felicidades-exclamo Zoe colgándose de mi cuello

-Gracias Zoe, no pensé que lo recordaran..-admití

-No seas tonto-se quejó soltándome y pasando un brazo por mis hombros y el otro por los de Takuya

-¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos _neh_?

-Claro..-afirmo ella a Takuya, yo asentí

-¿Qué se siente cumplir por fin los 16 Kouji?

-Nada en realidad, J.P los cumplió hace un rato ya ¿No? No es nada especial..-respondi

Zoe retiro su brazo de mis hombros y lo dejo caer

-¿Te piensas divertir Kouji o que?-preguntó enfadada

-Me estoy divirtiendo

-Y yo soy Barney

-No cuestionare eso-dije sonriéndole, ella me devolvió la sonrisa y puso su mano en mi hombro

-Me gustaría que de verdad la pasaras bien, al menos por hoy. Es tu cumpleaños..

-La paso bien, de verdad..-dije

-Basta Zoe, el dice que la pasa bien-se quejó Takuya-Ahora..¿Quieres bailar conmigo?-le preguntó todo apenado

Ella sonrió segura, como siempre..

-Claro Takuya.

Y ambos partieron a bailar un rato una de las movidas canciones que sonaban en el estéreo. Ellos se gustan tanto que deberían de haberse hecho novios hace un buen rato… si el no fuera tan tonto y ella tan orgullosa..¡_Bah_! ¿Y a mi que?

-¿Gran fiesta no?-cuestiona una voz a mis espaldas

-La mejor..-digo tratando de no sonar sarcástico

-Relajate hermanito-dice Kouichi

-Estoy bastante relajado..

-No se nota.

-Es solo que las sorpresas no son de mi agrado

-¿De verdad? No lo sabia..

-Si.

Sin decir ni una palabra Kouichi me tomo del brazo jalándome hasta la cocina de Takuya, cerro la puerta tras de el.

-¿Asi que no te gustan las sorpresas?-preguntó con una voz tan dulce que me empalago los oídos

Mi hermano con lentitud se acercó a mi y me acorralo entre el y la pared

-Ehh..no.

-Ya veo..

Sin decir mas poso sus labios sobre los mios con total naturalidad, los movia lentamente erizándome la piel, se acerco mas a mi estrujando mi cuerpo con el suyo y recargándome totalmente en la pared que en estos momentos se sentia muy comoda.

¡Un segundo! Mi hermano gemelo me estaba besando y yo.. lo disfrutaba.

De pronto ya no sentí su calor sobre mi, se habia parado y alejado casi un metro

-¿Y esa sorpresa tambien fue tan mala?-preguntó con una voz tenue y clara

No supe que decir, estaba atonito, sin palabras.

-Kouichi..

-Feliz cumpleaños hermano-susurró antes de salir por la puerta y dejarme solo.

Bien. Creo que alguna sorpresas no son tan malas…

* * *

FINNNNNNNNNNN!:D

me merezco un review? :3


End file.
